


You're Not Going Anywhere

by Winkyfuzx



Series: Avengers Teacher Kinks [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: /, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Classroom, F/M, Fucking, HIS, Lemon, Math, Pure, Sex, Smut, Stark - Freeform, Steamy Sex, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall - Freeform, X - Freeform, against, and, deck, freakin', fucks, in, math teacher, on, reader - Freeform, student, student uniform, teacher, teacher kinks, the, tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, with, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having Tony Stark as your math teacher. Yes, there's fucking on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tú no vas a ningún lado.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280401) by [queenhayleyatwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell)



> English is not my native language, sorry if you spot any errors!
> 
> xx

Math class. The only class you only found bearable because of your hot teacher, Mr. Stark, but other than that? –Math was only a stupid class full of numbers and algebra, so you could say, full of bullshit you didn’t understand. Fuck math. And your teacher also. About fucking Mr. Stark, to be honest, you really wanted it. Even just a kiss from his lips was enough, and you weren’t the only girl who thought that way! Actually all the girls in your class thought that Mr. Stark was hot, although he was already a bit old, but you liked that. One time, when you were in the mall, in a Victoria Secret Lingerie shop, you’d swear you saw him standing across from the shop near an ice cream stand, and totally staring at you while you had the most see-through bra in your hands. He wore black shirt with a white jacket and dark blue jeans. A slight smirk danced on his lips while he looked at you, but he looked away when you looked back at him. God, he was handsome.  
And now, he was standing in front of the class, explaining things about that bullshit crap they call Math. He wore a white blouse with rolled up sleeves and the first buttons on his blouse were loose so that you saw a slight piece of his muscular chest and some dark blue jeans while he hold a note book in his hands and a white board marker.  
‘’So this, class,’’ Mr. Stark says as he points at the strange looking formula on the board ‘’This is the abc-formula and we’re gonna talk about it this chapter. Now ya’all open your books at page hundred fifty six and scan the first paragraph.’’  
With a heavy sigh you open your book and run with your finger over the pages, searching for the right one. ‘’Oh my god, oh my god, (Y/n), Mr. Stark is totally checking you out!’’ your friend Sam says with an suppressed laugh but quietly so you’re the only one who could hear her. A bit confused, you look up from your book and look straight into Mr. Stark’s bright brown hazelnut eyes. He has a slight smirk on his face, eyes arrogant and his chin up. You notice that your mouth is slightly opened as Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow. Oh god. Oh god. Damn, he hot as fuck. His chin, so perfectly shaped… You catch yourself fantasizing about you kissing him, bare chest. Oh god. No, it’s not appropriate, he’s your teacher! You blink a few times with your eyes and look down on your book, mouth drawn in one small stripe.  
You hear your friend Sam laugh ‘’He looked at you like he was seeing you naked, completely dressing you out with only his eyes…’’ she says the last words a bit desiring.  
You hum and your eyes flicker to Mr. Stark again, but he was talking to another student. Was he really checking you out? Ok, you had this huge crush on him for since you first saw him, but the last months, after the ‘meeting’ in the Victoria Secret shop, that feeling only grow stronger. He was fine. Fine as fuck. Especially the fuck part.  
‘’Okay, (Y/n),’’ Mr. Stark claps in his hands, making the class quiet and all looking in your direction ‘’Can you tell us what paragraph one is about?’’  
You swallow deeply ‘’Euh...euh…’’ you stutter and nervously flicker with your eyes along the eyes of the other students and Mr. Stark’s.  
Mr. Stark rolls his eyes ‘’Did you even read it? No?’’ he sighs deeply ‘’Rebecca, please tell me you have paid attention.’’  
‘’Yes, I have Mr. Stark.’’ Rebecca answers with a high pitched voice and stretches the 'I' part out. You clench your fists and give her a death glare, stupid bitch.  
‘’Good’’ Mr. Stark nods and gives her a petite smile ‘’Tell us what you have read.’’

 

‘’Good, class, that was the bell, you’re all dismissed.’’ Says Mr. Stark as he rubs in his hands. ‘’Bye, Mr. Stark!’’ the girls reply giggly and wave him out as they walk out of the classroom. You sigh deeply. You really embarrassed yourself in front of Mr. Stark, now he really thought you were just a stupid school girl. You pack your stuff into your backpack and also stumble, with your head down, to the door.  
‘’Not you, (Y/n).’’ you hear Mr. Stark say with a slight command in his voice.  
‘’W-Why?’’ you ask confused as you keep looking at the door, with your back facing Mr. Stark. You could just run out of the door. Your muscles tighten and you count off in your head. Three…. Two…O-  
‘’Because’’ Mr. Stark says as he walks to the door and closes it, eyes gazing into yours. Shit. There goes your plan. ‘’Because I want to talk with you about something.’’  
‘’A-about what?’’ you try to sound confident, but you both notice the shaking in your voice.  
‘’About earlier today.’’ He says as he walks closer to you. He was now just maybe one feet away from you ‘’What was that about?’’ he asks and places his hands on your shoulders while he slowly strokes them with his thumb. You look in his eyes, his innocent beautiful brown looking eyes.  
‘’I-I Don’t know.’’ You stumble.  
‘’You don’t know?’’ Mr. Stark says as he raises an eyebrow, clearly mocking with you.  
You press your jaw together ‘’No.’’ you say through grinned teeth and pull your arms away from his hands ‘’I don’t know. Now, if you’ll excuse me…’’ you say as you slightly tilt your head and make way to the door and place your hand on the door handle ‘’I have to go to class.’’  
‘’I don’t care about your class.’’ Mr. Stark hisses and jumps in between you and the door, looking down on you and licking his lips.  
‘’S-sorry?’’ you stutter nervously. There was something about the look in his eyes. Something told you that there was something not good nor bad was going to happen.  
‘’You heard me.’’ He pants slightly as he walks loser to you, grabbing you by your shoulder and pushing you harshly against his desk, leaving you breathless. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your cheeks heating up, and the tickling in your belly was undeniable.  
‘’I don’t give a single damn about your class.’’ Mr. Stark says as he puts you brutally on his desk, legs spread and with your hands behind your back on his desk ‘’The only thing I care about is your horny and soft body being fucked by me.’’  
‘’B-But-‘’ you stumble with wide eyes but you are cut off by Mr. Starks hands running over your body, stopping near the buttons of your white blouse and ripping them to pieces, leaving you only revealed in your red lace bra.  
‘’Red’’ he grins ‘’Like that’’ and he reaches for your breasts ‘’Pity enough it’s something that covers your gorgeous breasts.’’ and before you could do anything, he rips it off your body, showing your perfectly shaped breasts and already harden nipples. Mr. Stark grins and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he licks and bites your nipples. ‘’M-Mr. Stark! This is not allowed!’’ you shout, but your sentence turns into moaning as his fingers slowly slide along your lowers lips, you still wearing your panties.  
‘’Is this not allowed?’’ he asks teasingly, eyes locked with yours, as he fiddles on your panties, touching your already wet dripping pussy with his finger.  
‘’No’’ you say heavily ‘’It’s not’’  
‘’Oh’’ Mr. Stark says and raises his eyebrows ‘’Do you wish me to stop?’’ and he slides a finger along your lowers lips from bottom to top, making you shake and tremble all over your body and a small whimper leaving your lips.  
‘’Yes or no?’’ he asks teasingly as he takes your nipple in his mouth, making circles with it with his tongue, eyes gazing into yours.  
You bite your lip and pant ‘’No.’’  
‘’That’s what I like to hear.’’ And he licks your neck, fingers still teasing your clit ‘’You’re so wet for me.’’  
Slowly but surely, Mr. Stark moves down to your lower lips, leaving kisses, bites and licks over your whole body. You throw your head back, loving the way how Mr. Stark touched you with so much confident, knowing that he can make you beg on your knees for his touch.  
Mr. Stark strikes with his fingers lightly over your legs, goosebumps spreading all over your body. He slowly gets on his knees and you feel his warm breath upon your inner thighs.  
‘’Mr. Stark… What are you going to do?’’ you ask, slightly panting.  
‘’Giving you what you’ve never felt before or ever will.’’, and he shoves your panties down your legs.  
He licks his lips ‘’So perfect’’ and he quickly moves your skirt higher up your waist, pulls you closer to him with his hands around your hips and attacks our pussy with his tongue. The feeling of his tongue against your clit, licking along the sides of your lower lips, was amazing. You had never felt anything like that, but fantasizing about it oh, so much. You moan loudly and tangle your fingers through his dark brown hair. You buck your hips forward, trying to make as much friction as possible. Mr. Stark chuckles while he still licks you, almost wanting to tell you that he wants you to beg for him, but you’re just a starter, he will do that to you another time.  
You feel the tickling in your belly becoming stronger as Mr. Stark enters a finger. You moan his name ‘’Mr. Stark…’’  
‘’What is it, (Y/n)?’’ He asks playfully.  
‘’I..I don’t know if I can take this…’’  
‘’You want me to stop?’’ he asks as he stops licking.  
‘’No’’ you say hurried and gaze into his eyes ‘’Please, don’t stop, continue...please.’’  
Mr. Stark grins ‘’As you wish.’’ And he adds another finger, moving fast in and out. You groan loudly, the feeling of ecstasy almost unbearable.  
‘’Please, Mr. Stark….’’ You beg ‘’Please, I want you.’’  
‘’Don’t you already?’’ he asks teasingly, his warm breath upon your wet pussy.  
‘’I want you in me! NOW, please!’’ you shout as he stops licking your clit.  
‘’If you want it…’’ he says with a slight smirk dancing on his lips as he stands upright ‘’Then get it.’’  
You smile wryly and slowly crawl off Mr. Stark’s desk, kneeling on the ground while he looks down on you, eyes filled with lust. You dully pull his zipper down and immediately his hard cock springs freely, leaving you looking at his erection with wide eyes.  
‘’Big?’’ he asks with a wide smile on his face.  
‘’I-It’s..’’ you look into his eyes. Yes, he was big, but you didn’t want to feed his confidence, you should say something that would make him angry. Not real angry, just harsh, and you kind of liked the idea of been taking harshly ‘’It’s okay, I guess…’’ you mumble.  
‘’Okay!?’’ Mr. Stark’s nose wings widen and he sniffs angry ‘’Just okay!?’’ and before you could react, he had already harshly swooped you on his desk, legs spread, back laying on his desk, and eyes locked with his. ‘’I’ll show you what this ‘just okay’ can do.’’ And he slams his cock in you. You cry it out, clench your fists, wrap your legs around his hips, and cry again. His cock was huge, and it caused your body to heat up in just a millisecond.  
Mr. Stark grins, thrusting his cock inside you once more and making you moan his name. He holds you tightly by your hips, pulling you closer to him each time he thrusts himself into you. The feeling was amazing. Never have you been taken this hard. The others were too slow, too unexperienced, too small… Mr. Stark was the opposite of all of them. He made you turned on already the first time you saw him and all those times you wanted him to take you. Hard. And now you had him, right here, pounding in and out you with his hard cock, the ecstasy building up in your lower belly, an ardent desire.  
You feel the muscles in your lower belly tighten as he harshly bites your nipple, making you scream of pleasure and pain all at once.  
‘’Come for me’’ he pants, his warm breath upon your skin, and rubs with his thumb over your clit. This is it. This feeling, the slamming of Mr. Stark’s cock inside you, the pressure on your clit, the feeling of being alive, it all becomes too much for you.  
With a loud scream of Mr. Starks name, you tangle your fingers through his hair, gripping his hair tightly and in a reaction, bucking your hips towards his cock, trying to get all of him in you. And after a few thrusts, Mr. Stark comes as well, collapsing with his face upon your belly and warming you up with his warm and hot breath upon your cold skin. You pant deeply in and out, this was amazing. You have never had this much amazing sex. The ecstasy, the hotness, the pleasure… it was amazing. Just, amazing.  
‘’Still ‘just okay’?’’ he smirks as he slowly takes his cock out of you.  
You chuckle and slowly try to sit up, which was a bit hard because of your stiff back ‘’Much more than just okay.’’ You smile and grab Mr. Stark by his collar, pulling him into a long passionate kiss ‘’You are the biggest one.’’  
Mr. Stark laughs ‘’Just like I thought.’’ And he strikes your hair, striking locks of your (H/L) (H/C) behind your ear.  
‘’And how was I?’’ you ask with a slight insecurity in your voice.  
Mr. Stark smiles and presses a soft kiss on your pink lips ‘’You were great, perfect, amazing, everything.’’  
‘’Really?’’ you smile shyly and you feel your cheeks heat up, a red blush covering your cheeks.  
‘’Yeah,’’ he chuckles as he kisses your neck and wraps his arms around you ‘’And I wouldn’t mind tasting your perfect body for a few more times, maybe, if you want it, even more than just a few…’’  
You laugh loudly ‘’I would love that, Mr. Stark.’’  
‘’Good.’’ He smiles satisfied ‘’And call me from now on by my first name; Tony.’’  
You hum ‘’Tony… sounds good.’’  
‘’I know it sounds good,’’ He smiles widely and you roll your eyes.  
‘’I should go probably go,’’ you crawl off his desk and fasten your blouse buttons ‘’My next class is about to start in ten minutes.’’  
‘’Yeah’’ Tony says as he pulls you closer to him, hands tightly on your blouse so you couldn’t fasten your buttons ‘’Just let me look at you one more time.’’ He opens our blouse fully, your breasts totally exposed and he clacks with his tongue ‘’One word, Per-fect.’’ He touches your nipple and it immediately hardens, making Tony smirk ‘’Already wet for me again?’’  
You hum ‘’Maybe…’’  
‘’Then we should do it again’’ he grins  
‘’But my class-‘’  
‘’Just like I said before,’’ Tony raises his eyebrows and pushes you against the wall, back facing him, hands on your back, one leg pulled up against the wall by Tony’s arm and with his cock teasing against your lower lips ‘’I don’t give a damn about your class’’ and he trusts his cock inside you, making you moan his name tangling your fingers through his dark brown hair.- and you knew that this was the only thing you will be doing the whole entire school day; just fucking here with Tony.


End file.
